Talk:Mag (Warframe)/@comment-178.205.13.249-20130902075407/@comment-75.33.125.166-20130904145545
The point of Mag is not to be a dps frame, instead she is meant more for crowd control. The thing that tricks people into thinking she is a dps is the Crush ability. They start off by spamming Crush and using the other abilities only on occation. This powerful and OK-ish to use up to mid range content. However this tactic fails in an epic way late to end game. The truth about the Crush is that the damage is a secondary effect, the radial hold is the main feature. It can even hold bosses for a short time. This rule applies to all of Mag's powers, controling the battle is key with the damage being a nice bonus. With Pull you can hold large crowds of light units hostage. It also synergizes well with some of her other abilities and the abilities of other frames. It also helpful to get some bosses <*cough*cough*Hek*> were you want them such as out from behind cover. In some cases I have seen bosses simply pulled into a spawntrap<*cough*cough*Hek again*> as a way of beating them. Shield Polarize is an amazing ability in respect to turning the tide of battle. It has not one, not two, but three effects. The first is it restores up to 50% shield to any allies, friendly units, and yourself included. This restore evens works while under heavy fire and when spammed can make the Mag much more durable. The second effect is that it drains the shields of all nearby enemies (if they have one). Anyone who has played late/end game content knows how annoying shields on heavies and bosses can be. This brings me to the third effect. Once the shield is drained some of the shield the enemy just lost is converted into an AoE damage. This may not seem like a big thing as many of the light units have no shield, but when a Grineer or Corpus heavy walks in, they become your own personal pulse bomb and easier to kill at the same time. Combining these effects with Pull in a Corpus mission or on groups of heavies can be devistating. Bullet Attractor is well know to be a boss killer, think Attractor plus Radial Jav. It also used on heavies and in groups, all this is common practice. In addition once maxed Attractor can be used and hit at fairly long rang Though this make it a powerful ability just about any weapon, the Shotguns and Machine guns get the most out of this ability. Think Gorgon or Sobek fire at 500 paces. Using Pull to get a large number of ranged enemies into the area of effect can make this ability viable as a way to damage one unit in perticular. By standing near the effected target also protects Mag from long range attack. Though she may not by the most impressive frame in terms of direct late or end game damage, she is a mighty and mobile master of magnetic manipulation at any level.